Unadulterated Workout Part 2
by youcancallmealex
Summary: Rachel was about to get married and she couldn 't wait. But what happens when heat, sweat and lust took over her when she met the Quinn Fabray? Happened in the Gym. One-shot. Faberry. Part 2


Rachel had checked, twice in fact with the receptionist. And even so, avoided the time which she knew she would be there like plague. The incident two weeks ago left her confused and most of all, guilty. Everybody was looking forward to the wedding. Santana, Brittany, Kurt and even her overprotective Dads. Because Rachel and Finn were really made in heaven. They believed in that. She believed in that.

So what was this tug in her heart that surrounded the blonde? The tug that physically tore her apart and took her heart away. The tug that left her nausea with guilt and pounding with excitement. The tug that practically haunted her at night and left her whispering her name.

Rachel pounded angrily on the treadmill. Frustrated, because she was too afraid to acknowledge the new feeling that was stirring inside her. Frustration was good, because it was familiar.

Eminem voice rapping in her ears, clearing all thoughts. She needed it, badly. She needed to focus.

She gazed up and glanced at the clock above. Just 30more minutes till the closing time, which was perfect because she still had 5 more minutes of run... Except it wasn't.

Because behind her, was the person she was supposed to feel dreaded, not excited. The person who was supposed to make her groan in annoyance, not in lust. When their gaze met through the mirror, she missed a step and pressed the stop button as she stumbled.

Her face flushed in embarrassment for her lack of grace, but mostly because Quinn's voice from their previous incident was coming back stronger than ever.

She wiped her face with her towel, desperately trying to get rid of the voices inside her. It didn't work. The voices ended up mixing with Eminem's voice and it made her blushed further.

_**His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy**_  
_Before she could even register how wrong this whole situation was, she felt Quinn's body pressed against her back and her heart stopped and race faster at the same time. "Fuck..."She cursed under her breath because Quinn was as bare as she was._

_**He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out**_  
_"God, you're so gorgeous."She felt Quinn's breath on her skin, her hands moving excruciating slow. Rachel wanted to throw the exact compliment back but her voice was robbed off when a Quinn's fingers briefly and innocently brushed against her breast._

_**It only grows harder, only grows hotter**_  
_"Fuck me, Quinn."She throatily breathed out with her hands on Quinn's neck. _

She pulled off the plugs from her ears. God, why does Quinn always appear when Eminem song was on?

_Calm down! _She chuckled to herself nervously, trying her very best not to peep. But Quinn was just there so it was almost impossible. And what made it worst was Quinn was attending to a client so Rachel had all the freedom to stare.

Her eyes trailed from her face to her chest... to her stomach... to her thighs... And they were stuck. The memory of Quinn's moisture against her leg was practically 3D. She willed herself to not touch her thigh.

Her body flushed and the familiar rumbling of her stomach was distracting. She needed to focus... On her wedding. Mind over body right?

But they didn't work this time. The rumbling of her stomach was stealing away all her attention.

_God._ She threw her head back with her towel over her face as Quinn's husky voice rang beside her ears.

_Who's fucking you, Rachel._

She could still feel her hot breath on her skin and it diffused throughout her body, sending ripples of throbbing pleasure. She almost shivered in delight.

Damn, she really needed a cold shower.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Cold water hit her face and Rachel closed her eyes and let it ran through her body. The cold water managed to dam her arousal but the faint throbbing in between her legs was still distracting. Her body was reacting in a confusing way that it kind of frightens her. What was all these out-of-control reaction coming from?

She paused and held her breath. Okay, maybe she didn't really want the answer to that question.

She ran the cold water long enough for the aching between her legs to fade off. But the hazel eyes didn't. She closed her eyes and with her hand on her forehead, she leaned forward until she was against the wall. The water hit her back and ran down to her chest.

Her head was in a mess and her emotions were all wrecked up. She knew she shouldn't be back here, at all. She kept telling herself she had to come back because she had paid for the membership fee. Because this gym was one of the nearest from her home. Because it was too much a hassle to change to another gym for another 3 weeks of workout.

But it was in times like these when she couldn't deny it anymore.

She wanted Quinn, for whatever reason it may hold.

She felt her stomach constricted and the urge to puke overwhelmed her. If only she could vomit out all the guilt for Finn and the desire for Quinn Fabray.

If only it was that simple.

The flicker of the switch snapped her out of her thoughts. She blinked, trying to adjust to the sudden darkness. The only source of light shone through the small window above her. The sound of the water hitting the floor echoed through the air. She wrapped the towel around her body and shut off the tap. She listened for any movement.

"Hello?" She held her breath as her voice echoed through the seemly empty room. She contemplated if she should check things out or try to climb out of the small window. The latter wasn't an option. Apprehensively, she unlocked the door and peered out, hoping that somebody had locked the gym without knowing about her presence, instead of a breakout serial killer. She was faintly aware of her quicken heartbeat and try not to let her thoughts run wild with her vivid imagination.

"Hello?" She tried again. Before she could register, she felt a strong but gentle hand across her mouth and she was back into her cubicle. She screamed in shock and fear. But it just sounded muffled against the hand. Her shoulders hit the wall squarely and she was struggling to break free from her attacker. Then she heard the attacker locked the door and the panic started to escalate inside her.

This couldn't be happening. She tried to struggle but was restraint by the attacker. He wasn't much bigger than she was but he was strong. The urge to cry was overwhelming and the blind panic was clouding any rational thoughts. He was so close to her that she could smell him. Then she tensed.

Fear was replaced by slight rumblings in her stomach as she registered the familiar scent.

The hand slipped off her mouth and she found herself staring into a familiar pair of eyes, sparkling. She leaned forward and her hot breath was ticking her shoulders.

"Hi." She whispered and Rachel trembled. Her heart was threatening to pound out her ribcage.

"Do you know you looked damn hot while you were concentrating on something?" Her voice was husky with lust and ecstasy shot through her. She started planting small kisses along her neck and a small moan escaped Rachel's lips.

"Like when you were running..." Her tongue brushed against her collarbone and Rachel let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She knew she should push her away in anger, or at least stop her. She should, but she didn't. Instead, she tilted her head in lust to give her more access.

"Like when we were making love..." Rachel moaned again. Quinn's hand was resting just below her breast, drawing circles on her bare skin. It seemed like her towel had fallen during the struggle. Then Quinn looked up and she was once again anchored by the hazel eyes. They stood there boring into each other. She didn't realised how much she had missed the eyes, which was weird because she shouldn't miss them at all.

But she did...she did, even when she sees them every night.

Quinn's hands were now cupping her face and her eyes dropped to her lips. Her fingers traced them lightly. She heard Quinn took in a sharp breath and her eyes flickered up to hers.

They stood there penetrating into each other souls until it was too much that Rachel surged forward to her lips just to break the contact.

The moment of contact sent electricity through her body. She felt drugged at the way Quinn was kissing her. She had been thinking, dreaming even about kissing Quinn again and it turns out that the reality was so much better. The rumblings in her stomach grew stronger and were making her lose her sense.

Quinn's hand slide up and cupped her breast which made her whimpered in pleasure. At that moment, the lights flickered back and they both tensed. Rachel's eyes blinked to adjust to the sudden brightness. The first thing that captured her was the intense hazel eyes staring straight at her, and they looked so much better than it was in the dark.

Quinn smiled and Rachel's heart fluttered at that smile. How could anybody be so beautiful?

"Hey Quinn?" A third voice echoed through the toilet and she saw Quinn widened her eyes in amusement. She swiftly turned on the shower and the sound of the water hitting the floor was back.

"Taylor?" She replied, her eyes fixated on Rachel's face.

Taylor let out a sigh of relief. "God, what's with the lights? I'm fairly sure..." And Rachel was lost because all her senses were on Quinn who was biting her lips, trying not to laugh.

She looked so damn adorable and sexy, even when she was fully clothed.

Then she surged forward and captured her mouth again, slowly but exploring her thoroughly. Her fingers rubbing against her erected nipples and Rachel moaned into Quinn. With the forcefulness rising with their desire, Quinn shifted away from Rachel's bruising lips for her neck. Rachel clung to Quinn like she was her lifeline and pulled her closer.

"Anyway I've just spoken to Kelly about not renewing my contract..."

Quinn kissed lower and lower until her mouth was inches away from Rachel's nipples and Rachel suppressed a moan in anticipation. Her back arched forward, eager. But Quinn's tongue licked teasingly at her nipples which made Rachel groaned softly in protest.

"... I have like 5 personal clients anyway. One will be ending by mid next month though.."

Quinn tongue swirled around her nipple and Rachel's hand ran through her short hair. Her hips jerked against Quinn to feel some contact. She could feel Quinn's smile against her skin.

Her egoism was making Rachel throbbed with pleasure, knowing that she was all out to please her. The thought only heightened her lust for Quinn.

"But even with 4 clients, I can probably be able to get by. You know the rules here about clients..."

Quinn planted light kisses along her ribs, to her stomach... and Rachel felt herself tensed at what was about to happen as Quinn moved lower and lower. Her heart was pounding with excitement and uncertainty. She gazed down and found herself locked eyes with her. Then she grinned and spread her legs wider and started kissing along her inner thigh. The thought of Quinn kissing her core cause a loud groan to escape Rachel's lips before she could stop.

Quinn looked up in amusement and Rachel felt herself blushing in embarrassment.

"Erm...Quinn, are you ok?"

Quinn bit her lips again, her eyes boring into Rachel. Amusement was evident in her eyes. Rachel shrugged awkwardly. "Yeah, just that my muscles are really sore and it feels damn good to be stretched." She said, eyes not leaving Rachel. Rachel felt her blush deepened.

Taylor gave a humourless laugh. "Okay. I thought you were having some secret sex in there with a client. You know about the rules..."

Rachel felt her heart caught in her throat. But even before the panic sank in, she felt Quinn sucking her clit and all coherent thoughts were funk out of the building. Her hips jerked forward again and she widened her legs to allow better access. When Quinn licked along her folds and Rachel thought she might just die.

"The client earlier, Megan...was that her name? She looked like she wanted to eat you up. The way her eyes were on you.. if only she knew how picky you are..."

Quinn's tongue worked furiously under Rachel, creating waves and waves of pleasure. A throatily moan escaped against her will as Quinn inserted her fingers inside her and was now sucking and fucking her at the same time. She felt like she was so close to the edge as the throbbing intensified. Rachel's nails dug into Quinn's back in desperation.

"Gosh, making me all...You coming to my place later? My roommate will be out till late today."

Then she was ripped apart with intense pleasure. The pleasure was so intense that she swore she saw stars. Another groan was about to leave her lips before Quinn captured her mouth again. Her fingers were still inside her, fucking her slowly and she could feel herself contracting as she moved. The taste of her own come on Quinn lips made her leg gave way. So Quinn held on to her, gently, grounding her and kissing her senselessly.

There was something intimate at the way their lips were moving against each other and the way Quinn was holding on to her. She didn't realised she was grabbing on to Quinn's hair until she broke the kiss with a small pant.

"God Rachel, you're so fucking hot."She whispered to her ear as she suckled Rachel's ear lobe. Her voice was so low that she didn't recognise it. And it's making her feeling all hot and..._ready_ again. "You make me just wanna touch you all day..."

"Quinn?"

"Yea...yea. I'll be there. Give me 5 minutes." She puffed out, hazel eyes locking with the chocolate brown eyes as she speaks. Rachel felt an ice cube slipping down her throat and landed hard on her stomach. She felt her heart constricting and her breathing laboured.

Strange, it felt alot like jealousy.

Quinn moved forward and placed gentle kisses on her lips. Rachel didn't know she was grabbing onto her shirt until Quinn pulled away from her.

She held on to her gaze and a small, sinfully seductive smile was on her face before she whispered. "Maybe, next time."

Then, she was gone.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Reviews appreciated! Let me know if you like it.


End file.
